victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinjin
Trinjin is the pairing of Trina Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef (Trin/a and Sin/'jin'). This pairing has never had any real interaction, except in some episodes. It also has a very small fanbase but it could be possible that Trina is the most shipped with Sinjin. Similarities There are many similarities between Trina and Sinjin. (These are only similarities, not necessarily proof that they like each other.) *They are both disliked by most people and labeled as "weird." *How they got into Hollywood Arts is unknown. *Both use and love a vibrating hairbrush. *Both get their feet bleached by Foon-Yee. *They both wear blue clothing to Tori's "prome". Trinjin Monents Season 1 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin tells Tori that she should get Trina a Sinjin bobble-head for her birthweek. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Sinjin was added to join the chat, Trina was looking at the screen while he spoke. 'The Diddly-Bops ' * Trina and Sinjin are both in the "new" Diddly-Bops together and ride in Sikowitz's van facing each other. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Trina and Sinjin both run into the classroom, disturbing the class, to meet Dale Squires. Season 2 'Prom Wrecker' *They're very close to each other here; Trina even nudges Sinjin at one point in the episode. *Trina asks Sinjin to help her win "Prome Queen". *Trina must've known that Sinjin could help her rig the votes. *Sinjin asks Trina out to Prome. *He wants to "have the full experience", having Trina stay near him, talk to him, and maybe "share a laugh" with her. *Trina doesn't want to go with him, but she finally agrees. *Trina shakes hands with Sinjin and freaks out when she gets his chewed, but never swallowed, meatloaf on her hand. *Sinjin tries to hide the meatloaf in his hand when Trina walks up to him. * Trina wipes her hand on his shirt, sliding her hand down his front. *Sinjin tries to touch Trina, but she smacks his hand away. *The two dance together. *Trina asks Sinjin if he's sure that she will win. Sinjin says never to doubt him. *They are both shocked that Trina didn't win. *Trina starts to attack Sinjin for not making her win Prome Queen. *Trina and Sinjin dance together when Tori sings Best Friend's Brother. *Sinjin gives Trina his coat. * Trina holds up Sinjin's coat over her head so she won't get too wet. *Trina tries to stop Sinjin from dancing too close to her. *Trina continues smiling and dancing with Sinjin even when she didn't win Prome queen. *Sinjin used Trina's desire to become Prome Queen to get a chance to have her as his Prome date. *Sinjin actually does rig the votes just for Trina to win. *If one looks closely at the votes, Sinjin placed himself as Prome King, possibly so that he and Trina could dance as Prome King and Queen together. 'Helen Back Again' *Sinjin is running the sound for Trina's re-audition. *Sinjin dances along with Trina's song and seems to enjoy her performance, possibly deafened by love. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Sinjin and Trina discover they both get their feet bleached at the same place. *When they learn this, they get very excited and smile at each other before Tori interrupts. *Both Trina and Sinjin get hurt: Trina falls from the ceiling, and Sinjin gets punched by Tori. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *Sinjin is the first to ask about Trina's shoes as she walks down the stairs. *Both Sinjin and Trina know about Fazzini shoes. *Sinjin compliments Trina's shoes, saying they look hot. *When Trina's having trouble walking down the stairs, Sinjin walks up to her and lets her hold onto his hair for support. *Trina trusts Sinjin to let him support her walking down the stairs. 'The Worst Couple' *Sinjin makes Trina his assistant on his game show. *Trina is upset that Sinjin won't let her talk and tries to stand up to him. *Trina says hello to Sinjin dramatically, maybe trying to impress him. *Trina seemed shocked and hurt when Sinjin shouted at her. *Trina struts when she is introduced, possibly to impress Sinjin. How Trina Got In *In Andre's flashback, Sinjin wiped a tear away, clapping and smiling, after Trina sang. TheSlap.com Hints * In one of Sinjin's poems for Jade, he said Trina scares him. His third love poem for Jade reads: "Don't like me like that? There's always Tori or Cat But Trina scares me." *Trina posts saying she's still trapped in the bathroom. Sinjin says that she shouldn't be so worried because she has a nice bathroom. *Sinjin posts Happy St. Patrick's day on March 24th. Trina comments calling him a weirdo and telling him it was last week. He replies by saying that's why people got so mad at him for pinching them. * This conversation: **'Sinjin:' Found a chunk of meatloaf under my pillow. Not sure how or when it got there, but it was delicious. **'Trina:' Every time I think about you, I want to throw up in my mouth. **'Sinjin:' At least you think about me. *On the photo gallery for "Who Did it to Trina?" Trina states that had Sinjin done it to her, she would have forgiven him as he is a "fellow foot bleacher." Gallery Victorious-109-dale-squires-clip-1.jpg|The Birthweek Song Tumblr_lnd8wuPgpm1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Prom Wrecker (GIF) Tumblr_llweaevqCo1qf7phso1_500.png|Prom Wrecker Trinjin.jpg|Prom Wrecker 004.JPG Wats.JPG Yf.JPG No.JPG Woohoo.JPG 016.JPG 017.JPG 019.JPG Gas.JPG 021.JPG 036.JPG Tumblr_lseb4uffyr1qca77b.gif|The Diddly-Bops (GIF) Dalesquirestrinjin1789!.jpg|A Film by Dale Squires IMG 1538.PNG|The Worst Couple 033.JPG 034.JPG 038.JPG Sgs.JPG Dtds.JPG Fanfiction *Scarily Perfect by Dawnmist of RiverClan Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing